


Самое интересное

by Yanka_Loca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, снафф, хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanka_Loca/pseuds/Yanka_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гордей Деникин - мастер слова, гений хоррора и чертовски привлекательный малый. Вместе с тем, характер у него - не подарок, да и истории, которые он придумывает, не имеют счастливой концовки. Но однажды он на ходу сочиняет рассказ совсем другого толка. Или это только кажется?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое интересное

\- Смотри, что я тебе принес! - крикнул Леня с порога и, спешно разувшись, вбежал в комнату. – Личная корреспонденция для короля ужасов!  
Король – в миру пользующийся именем Гордей – восседал за столом перед выключенным ноутбуком и что-то изучал на темном экране. На появление доброго друга, а по совместительству и давнишнего, по-домашнему уютного любовника, никак не отреагировал. Даже не обернулся.  
\- Эй, цесаревич адовых полей, принимай почту!  
Но и на этот раз Гордей не повернул головы, однако в диалог вступил. Впрочем, без особого энтузиазма.  
\- Опять в редакции был?– он тяжело вздохнул, захлопнул ноутбук, помолчал с минуту и, наконец, спросил: - Что на этот раз? Много?  
\- Много! – довольно кивнул Леня и протянул увесистую пачку конвертов. – А как же иначе? Ты ведь знаменитость.  
Действительно, Гордей Деникин был знаменитостью. Очень скороспелой: второй год грелся в лучах славы. О нем много говорили и писали: превозносили талант сочинителя и единогласно отдавали корону российского хоррора. Особо смелые критики ставили его романы выше «Керри» и «Сияния» самого Стивена Кинга! А кое-кто, едва речь заходила о Деникине, так и вовсе поминал святого отца Ктулху – непревзойденного господина Лавкрафта. Как водится, поначалу никто Гордея в глаза не видел, но много о нем (и его) читал. Однако теперь, когда журналисты и поклонницы жанра прознали, что талантливый писатель весьма привлекателен лицом и молод не только душой, но и телом, Гордей стал частенько появляться на ТВ. Лицо его мелькало то там, то сям: вот молодой гений поглядывает хитро с журнальных страниц, вот подмигивает с рекламных щитов, а вон там, в рекламе сока – улыбается от всего сердца. Но улыбка эта была обманчива: имя Гордея Деникина пестрило в скандальных хрониках с завидной частотой. Каждая сумасбродная выходка была тщательно отрепетирована, согласована с пиар-командой и, конечно же, со щедрыми спонсорами. Гордей Деникин должен был быть негодяем: порядочные мальчики в его возрасте прилежно сидят за партой столичного ВУЗа, грызут гранит науки и готовятся поднимать вечно падающую российскую экономику до небывалых высот. Но Гордей – автор романов, от которых по спине табунами бегут мурашки. Гордей – обладатель роскошного дара искажать доброту, выворачивать ее наизнанку, перчить, присаливать и подавать к столу читателя. Гордей - умелец делать светлое черным и генерировать кошмары из свежего утреннего воздуха, детского смеха и мирно летящей по своим делам синицы.  
Именно с доброй руки пиарщиков появилось злосчастное интервью, в котором Гордей Деникин без зазрения совести хвастал, что может создать сюжет из ничего, ровным счетом из воздуха, а уж если в его распоряжение попадут интересные фотографии, музыка или даже двусмысленная фраза, брошенная невзначай, - история готова. Остается только перенести ее в привычные строки да упаковать в книжные страницы. Бахвальство это было недалеким от истины – фантазией Гордея обладал и впрямь безграничной.  
Интервью попалось на глаза редактору мужского журнала, изредка публиковавшего рассказы вперемешку с последними тенденциями моды и рецептами коктейлей для завоевания горячих цыпочек. Дела журнала шли не лучшим образом, скудное финансирование не позволяло раскрутиться, но вот у руководства голова была светлая. И щедрая на идеи – так родился проект «Соавтор», суть которого сводилась к написанию Гордеем Деникиным особенного рассказа – по заявке читателя. Читателю этому в дальнейшем полагалось именоваться соавтором, а скромное ФИО его надлежало печатать рядышком с Деникинским. Участники конкурса должны были присылать свои идеи на адрес редакции, а Гордей, просмотрев и оценив каждую, выбрать самую лучшую, самую креативную и безбашенную.  
Проект ожидаемо вызывал много шума, привлек в журнал инвесторов и талантливых журналистов. Полетели письма-заявки со всех уголков страны, приходили они и из соседних государств, даже было одно послание из далекой Австралии, где у Деникина оказался настоящий фан-клуб.  
Гордей поначалу радостно просматривал творчество поклонников, искал что-то особо интересное, уникальное, никем еще не использованное, но с каждым днем, с каждым вскрытым пакетом становилось понятнее, что из конвертов такого подарка не явится. Однотипные рисунки, растиражированные Голливудом образы вампиров, оборотней и маньяков-убийц. Ничего нового. Даже отдаленно.  
Очень скоро воодушевление сменилось безразличием, переродилось в легкую тоску и отдавало крепким раздражением. Письма же продолжали идти, поток их был бесконечен. Гордей проклял тот день, когда ввязался в дурацкую авантюру и уж было согласился написать рассказ по вытянутому наугад посланию. Неважно какому. Что-нибудь он придумал бы, в конце концов он сам заявлял, что для вдохновения ему ничего не нужно.  
Вот и сегодня, в Новогодний вечер он вынужден был просматривать принесенные Леней конверты. Бегло проглядывал рисунки, качал головой при виде пространных сопроводительных записок и пожеланий. Вздыхал и бросал все в мусорную корзину, беспрестанно приговаривая:  
\- Было, было! Все было!  
Леня бродил по дому, поглядывал украдкой на часы и никак не решался прервать бесперспективное занятие. Наконец, он не выдержал, вошел в комнату с двумя дымящимися чашками кофе и, поставив одну из них перед Гордеем, поинтересовался:  
\- Сколько тебе еще мучится? Ведь от дела отвлекаешься. Книгу не пишешь.  
Гордей осторожно отхлебнул из чашки и пожал плечами.  
\- Зачем ты вообще связался с «Соавтором». Ведь издалека видно, что откровенная лажа.  
Гордей снова пожал плечами и отставил кружку в сторону. Было видно, что собирается с мыслями – хочет убедить не только Леню, но и самого себя. Себя – больше.  
\- Лень, этот проект – хорошая реклама. Не только журналу, но и мне, - сказал и вернулся к просматриванию конвертов.  
\- Можно подумать, о тебе и так не говорят на каждом углу. Куда уж больше, - возразил Леня.  
Гордей конверт отбросил и зло посмотрел на Леню. Почему-то именно сейчас ему хотелось высказать этому вечно улыбающемуся типу, как его, писателя Деникина, задолбала скука. Как он устал, как хочет побыть в тишине. Но вместо этого он заговорил совсем о другом:  
\- Знаешь, Леня… Интерес – штука капризная, его поддерживать нужно. Подогревать. И если очень надо – сдабривать керосином, чтобы совсем горячо было.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Леня, и в тоне его послышались нотки отчаянного недовольства. Еще бы – последний скандал с якобы «беременной» от Гордея певичкой не давал ему ни дня покоя. Об этой грязной истории не писали разве что на доске объявлений и фонарных столбах.  
\- Ты чем-то недоволен?  
\- Нет-нет, все нормально. Скорее заканчивай. – Леня подошел ближе к Гордею, поцеловал в затылок и заглянул через плечо, отметив непередаваемое великолепие очередного уродца формата А4, который походил на Франкенштейна Мери Шелли как две капли воды. – У нас еще елка не наряжена, а до прихода гостей всего пара часов. Не густо ведь.  
Леня тихо выскользнул из комнаты, чтобы плеснуть себе немного коньяка. Кровь настойчиво требовала допинга – обычный механизм всепрощения и любви к Гордею начинал сбоить.  
Гордей молча кивнул в знак согласия, так и не заметив, что Леня вышел, затем молча отправил клона Франкенштейна в мусорку и вскрыл следующий конверт. Неожиданно тонкий. Из него выпала одна-единственная фотография - черно-белая, но один только взгляд на нее заставил сердце перейти с медленного фокстрота на быстрый.  
\- Есть! – крикнул он и опрокинул кружку. Кофейная лужа залила нераспечатанные послания, но спасать их Гордей не торопился. Он чувствовал, что нашел искомое. Самое нужное, самое неожиданное. Ключ к рассказу.  
\- Закончил? – донеслось из соседней комнаты.  
\- И да, и нет!  
\- Как это?  
\- Я нашел победителя! Иди сюда, покажу!  
Леня вернулся в комнату. После пятидесяти грамм коньяка он снова обрел способность быть рядом с Гордеем и терпеть пренебрежение к собственной персоне. Посмотрел на фотографию, не нашел ничего примечательного и решил, что над ним издеваются.  
\- Так ты пошутил? – растерянно спросил он.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Гордей.  
\- Но это же обычный косплей по мотивам каких-нибудь «Братьев Гримм».  
\- Ты абсолютно неправ. Посмотри еще раз. Что ты видишь?  
\- Руку в черной перчатке, меч, странный рисунок на снегу и женскую фигуру в грязном платье. Все.  
\- Все? Это бесконечно много! – возбужденно крикнул Гордей. - Итак, представь. Вот это – в платье – совсем не женщина. Это парень. Молоденький. Школьник. Лет шестнадцать.  
\- В платье? - уточнил Леня.  
\- А что тут такого? Я же платье надевал. И не только в нашей спальне, заметь, но и на публике пару раз показался.  
\- Хорошо, убедил.  
\- Так вот, идем дальше. Рядом у нас непонятное тело в черном. Это рыцарь. Некий воин света, а по совместительству первая любовь нашего школьника. Кстати, школьника будут звать Айза.  
\- Айза? Откда он родом?  
\- Из России. Отечественного производства. Айза – это ник. Ты сам-то по сети гуляешь не под Лёней Капраловым? – Гордей дождался, пока Лене не кивнет в знак согласия, и только тогда продолжил: - Айза – мальчик симпатичный, невысокий. Волосы у него светло-русые. Как у меня.  
\- На фотографии волосы длинные, - возразил Леня.  
\- Это парик, естественно. Принцесса не может быть коротко стриженной. Это нонсенс. Ладно, вернемся к рассказу. Айза – романтик, верит в любовь. С рыцарем своим познакомился через Интернет: гуляли они на пару нужными тропами. Теми самыми, где соединяются одинокие голубые сердца.  
Гордей горько усмехнулся, будто ему самому хоть раз приходилось испытывать необходимость искать партнера через сеть.  
\- И вот рыцарь…  
Но Леня не дал Гордею договорить, прервал его на полуслове:  
\- Как рыцаря зовут? Или «рыцарь» - это тоже ник?  
Гордей отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Нет. Ник у воина света будет простенький. Почти без претензий. Учитель. Потому что любит он учить желторотых юнцов жизни. Вот, к примеру, влюбился наш мальчик Айза в него по уши, готов был на все – хоть на край света бежать, хоть на площадь Красную идти, флагом радужным размахивать. И уж, конечно, мало было ему поцелуев украдкой, хотелось дойти до «самого интересного». Но Учитель не спешил, говорил, что первый раз – это первый раз, его нужно так обставить, чтобы забыть было невозможно. И обставил же.  
\- Интересно, как? – спросил Леня, отмахнувшись от собственных воспоминаний, в которых ничего примечательного не было. Первый раз был таким же, как и второй, и десятый.  
\- Дождался самого главного праздника – Нового года, снял домик в глуши и пригласил своего любимого школьника провести там незабываемую ночь. Айза, конечно, согласился и был безмерно счастлив. В назначенное время прибыли они на пару с Учителем в местечко… - Гордей на секунду задумался, потом махнул рукой и предложил: - назовем его Враний затон. Прибыли засветло – чтобы вдоволь налюбоваться готической картинкой: домик маленький, снежная шапка наверху. Небо низкое, так и кажется, что на голову упадет, а в нем воронье мечется, чертит круг за кругом и кричит радостно, будто приветствует. И только потом Айза узнает, что воронье это неспроста кружилось. Прикормили его для красоты кадра особым мясцом, подгнившим, из старых запасов.  
\- Ты вперед забегаешь! – запротестовал Леня. – Рассказывай по порядку.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда лучше вообще начать по-другому.  
Гордей забрал у Лени фотографию посмотрел на нее внимательно и спрятал обратно в надорванный конверт. Затем глубоко вдохнул, словно пытаясь успокоиться, и начал рассказ по новой:  
\- Итак, в уже знакомый нам Враний затон на закате дня являются три странника. Три фальшивых рыцаря – без лат и кольчуги, но черные одежды их навевают страх, а мечи на боках тускло поблескивают и не дают этому страху исчезнуть. Рыцари подметают плащами снег и не смотрят по сторонам, им нет дела до вороней стаи и заснеженных елок, подпирающих свинцовое небо. У них на уме только предстоящие съемки. Веселье из веселий, реал-муви в фентезийном антураже, лучший вариант для Новогодней вечеринки. Один из рыцарей уже не раз снимался в подобных фильмах, двое других – новички, найденные все в том же бездонном Интернете. Съемки ведутся своеобразно – скрытыми камерами, оттого у смотрящего такое кино и возникает ощущение, что он подсматривает в замочную скважину.  
\- Хотел бы я глянуть такую порнушку, - хохотнул Леня. – Как думаешь, такое в реале снимают?  
\- Я не думаю, я уверен, что снимают.  
\- Ладно, давай дальше. Здорово выходит, я весь в предвкушении.  
\- Хорошо. Вернемся к нашей истории.  
Но продолжить Гордей не спешил – мерил шагами комнату, всматривался в свои руки, поглядывал в темный квадрат окна.  
\- Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Леня.  
Гордей вздрогнул, услышав чужой голос. Будто забыл, что в комнате не один. Затем посмотрел на Леню слегка растерянным взглядом и, рассмеявшись, уверил:  
\- Все нормально, просто задумался. Искал лучший финал.  
\- Мы еще в самом начале, для финала рановато.  
\- И то правда. Ладно… На чем я остановился? – Гордей запустил руки в волосы, взлохматил их, как частенько делал, когда придумывал особо заковыристый поворот сюжета, и продолжил: - Кино, конечно кино! Рыцари в черном, отважные воины света пришли на закате, когда тени причудливо вытягиваются, становятся длинными-длинными и норовят убежать от хозяина. Враний затон встретил их тишиной, едва приправленной птичьими криками. Стол для гостей был услужливо накрыт – Новогодняя вечеринка началась, как и планировалось. Водка лилась рекой, но рекой осторожной, волны ее уносили страх и неловкость, но с ног не сбивали и никого не убаюкивали. Затем, когда старший из рыцарей получил сигнал к началу съемки, все они спустились в подвал. Темный и большой. Казалось, это и не подвал вовсе, а подземный лабиринт – воины света поворачивали то налево, то направо, а затем снова налево.  
\- Погоди, домик же маленький был, - перебил Леня.  
\- Маленький. Наверху. Однако подвал под ним был действительно огромный. В войну под этим неказистым домиком пряталась вся деревня, в подземном лабиринте были десятки комнат-норок, где хранились пропитание, лекарства и боеприпасы.  
\- Что-то мне не верится в этот подземный лабиринт. Как-то совсем уж сказочно выходит, - высказал свое мнение Леня.  
\- Может, звучит это и сказочно, но в реальности может быть все, что угодно. Даже то, о чем нам не снилось в самых кошмарных снах, - с уверенность парировал Гордей, но увидев сомневающееся лицо Лени, поспешил заверить, что еще подумает над этим моментом. Может, и поменяет что-то, что б уж ни у кого в будущем не возникало вопросов.  
\- И вот наши рыцари оказались в нужной комнатке, в месте первой съемки. Представь себе такую картинку: на стенах висят горящие факелы, чадят непрестанно и коптят потолок. На полу витками уложены тяжелые цепи, ржавые звенья одним видом внушают ужас. В углу копошатся крысы, потирают лапками усатые мордочки. Ждут.  
\- Жуть какая, - рассмеялся Леня.  
Гордей согласился, что жуть, и тоже посмеялся над своей же выдумкой.  
\- И что будут делать рыцари в этой комнате? А главное, с кем? – спросил Леня.  
\- То и будут, что обычно делают в любой порнушке. А вот с кем, сейчас расскажу подробнее, потому что персонаж этот особенный, тебе уже знакомый. Девушка, с фотографии. Руки ее крепко связаны и висит она, как сломанная кукла, на большом крюке, вделанном в стену. Платье ее чересчур красиво для грязного подвала: усыпано бантами и блестками, увито тонким кружевом и золоченой тесьмой. На лице девушки маска, нарисованный рот недовольно кривится, по фарфоровой щеке течет нарисованная же слеза. Царевна Несмеяна.  
\- Несмеяна? Порно для мальчиков, любящих сказки?  
\- Не перебивай! – прикрикнул Гордей и тут же продолжил совсем другим, бархатным, спокойным голосом: - Девушка эта едва дышит от страха, наблюдает за вошедшими. Особенно зорко – за старшим из рыцарей. Ей хочется кричать, но она не может – рот забит грязной тряпкой, только под маской этого не заметить. А рыцари, между тем, приступают к своему делу, действуют не столько по сценарию, сколько по вдохновению. Их задача – развеселить Несмеяну, вот они и стараются, кто во что горазд. Кто плеткой веселит, кто кулаком по печени. Все задорно и радостно. Вот вверх взлетели юбки, зацепились за маску… Но никто не удивился тому, что прятало платье: острые коленки, тощая задница да висящий уныло член. Подземельная Несмеяна брыкается, не дается, мычит и стонет, только ей ничего не поможет. Сбежать она не сбежит, помощи не дождется. Ей останется только молить всех богов, чтобы поскорее потерять сознание от боли: ее пялят без изысков, грубо и спешно. То по очереди, то сразу на двоих. И вот в пылу этой оргии один из воинов света срывает своей черной лапищей маску, бросает ее на земляной пол – туда, где крысы совсем заждались.  
На мгновение Гордей умолк. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, обхватив плечи руками, и пальцы его подрагивали. Потом он поежился, опустил руки вниз и виновато улыбнулся:  
\- Что-то я замерз. Может, простудился? Ладно, поехали дальше. Маска летит к крысам, алые ленты развиваются в воздухе. Вот она ударяется о стену и раскалывается надвое, но никому до этого нет дела. Все смотрят на лицо Несмеяны, на испуганное и зареванное лицо шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки. Нашего милого мальчика Айзы, нашего знакомца и главного героя, добравшегося наконец до «самого интересного». Айза не помнит себя от боли, как не помнит и того, что любил Учителя. Того самого Учителя, который сейчас стоит в черном одеянии рыцаря и командует двумя другими. Подсказывает, направляет. Чтобы было больнее, чтобы было… зрелищнее?  
\- Стоп. Ты же поменял начало. Про этих Айзу и Учителя еще ни слова не было, - заметил Леня.  
\- Точно, не было. Но я потом придумаю, как лучше предупредить читателя о наличии этих героев.  
\- Вот и славно, - согласился Леня.  
\- Айза… Мальчик Айза дергается от боли, руки его связаны и тоже дергаются, как у марионетки. Айза думает о том, что его первый раз и впрямь вышел незабываемым. Такое забыть невозможно, тут Учитель несомненно прав. Этот доблестный воин света обо всем позаботился, все организовал – Айза слышал каждое слово, сказанное во время разудалой пьянки наверху. Слышал и понимал, что обречен. Как слышал и то, что за стеной есть еще одна принцесса-жертва, а может и больше. Сколько комнат в этом подвале – одному Богу известно, и в каждой из них кто-то так же боится, как он. И так же кричит от боли.  
Гордей замолчал. Молчал довольно долго, так, что Леня успел прийти к выводу, что рассказ на этом заканчивается, а им пора браться за украшение елки и подготовку к приходу гостей. Однако Гордей покачал головой, сказал, что история едва перевалила за середину и, собравшись с силами, продолжил:  
\- Ты еще помнишь, что Айза называл самым интересным? Секс. Но именно сейчас он понял, что самое интересное в его ситуации – это найти способ выбраться. Потому что его, изломанного, избитого, изнасилованного, наконец-то оставили в покое. Одного. А мучители направились в соседнюю комнату, где будут «будить» Спящую Красавицу. Айза готовится слушать крики несчастного, но вместо этого до него доносится перебранка иного толка. Спорят меж собой рыцари, спорят и возмущаются: принцесса, которой полагалось спать, совсем не спит. А не спит, потому что не может, потому что мертвая, мертвее не бывает. Учитель успокаивает своих молодцев, напоминает, что стоять у них после таблеток будет еще долго, а за работенку подобного плана денег не жалеют, платят по тройному тарифу.  
\- Стоп, это что, некрофилия, что ли? – удивился Леня.  
\- Она самая. Но я про нее рассказывать подробно не собираюсь, достаточно упомянуть, что тройной тариф отрабатывать все же придется, правда, только одному из рыцарей. Потому что второй попытается сбежать и будет изрезан на куски добрым другом воинов света – острым мечом, так удачно оказавшимся под рукой. Тут-то Айза и поймет, что самое интересное в этой истории – выжить. И убеждение это станет только крепче, когда Учитель радостным тоном заявит, что его клиенты очень уважают снафф.  
\- Слушай, вот ты все в кучку собрал. Так не бывает, перебор явный, - возмутился Леня, но Гордей только отмахнулся от замечаний и продолжил рассказ:  
\- Ты дослушай сначала, а потом уже критикуй. Белинский, блин. Ну а если тебе рассказ поднадоел, то я сокращу чуток: не буду рассказывать, как Айза выбрался. Тем более, я еще сам толком не придумал. Скорее всего, он сможет вырвать крюк из старой стены. Что-то там подгнило, истлело – и вот наш мальчишка на свободе. Несется во весь опор к междугородней трассе. Несется, это я, конечно, преувеличил, потому что дороги он не помнит, снега в лесу – по колено, а изнасилованный, еще не совсем отошедший от наркоты мальчишка едва волочит ноги. К слову сказать, босые ноги. Так что не успевает наш герой уйти далеко от домика, а мучитель уже берет след.  
\- Классическая погоня?  
\- Она самая. Куда уж без нее. Только в этот раз Айзе повезет. Единственный раз за весь день: Учитель споткнется, зацепится за кусок гнилого мяса, которое сам же утром и разбросал воронам. В исклеванном куске Айза узнает человеческую ногу и поймет, почему днем так радовались птицы.  
\- Когда он успеет понять, что мясо человеческое? Он что, пробовал или разглядывал? – не унимался Леня в своих сомнениях, но у Гордея на все был готов ответ:  
\- Как узнает? Да по человеческим же пальцам с почерневшими ногтями, тут много ума не надо. И до Айзы дойдет, что и сам он станет вороньим кормом, если не выберется. Да и вообще, выберется только один из них. Либо Учитель, либо Айза. Так что не побежит мальчишка наутек, воспользовавшись минуткой форы, нет. Он покрепче схватит железный прут, который прихватил из домика, и ринется на своего насильника. Будет бить его до тех пор, пока платье не окрасится в алый цвет, пока с лица его не станут стекать капли чужой крови, пока не поймет, что напрасно тратит силы. Но стоит ему сделать шаг в сторону, как ему покажется, что рука Учителя шевельнулась, что этот монстр пытается встать. Тогда Айза выхватит из рыцарских ножен тяжелый меч и ударит изо всех сил, чтобы снести к чертям проклятую голову… Но голова не захочет отделяться от тела – это только в кино все красиво и легко, а в жизни не так. Айза будет рубить эту долбаную голову битый час, но когда эта жуткая процедура подойдет к концу, он будет счастливо улыбаться.  
\- Вот, это хорошая концовка, - Леня даже радостно хлопнул в ладоши, но тут же был остановлен. Оказалось, что и это еще не конец истории.  
\- Айза смог выбраться из лабиринта. Смог выжить. Но он все еще стоял над убитым Учителем и смотрел на то, как горячая кровь расползается бурым пятном по белеющему в свете луны снегу. В голове его что-то щелкнуло, и Айза потерял счет времени. Он опустился на колени рядом с трупом и попытался приделать голову назад, но не смог ее найти, сколько бы не шарил по кустам и в глубоком снегу. Понимаешь, он не смог приделать голову назад. Не смог! Поэтому вернулся к обезглавленному Учителю, сел рядом, и, стуча от холода зубами, принялся дорисовывать потерянную голову. Окунал палец в кровь и рисовал, рисовал, рисовал. Выводил любимые глаза, рот, особо нравившийся завиток волос. Выводил и думал, что ничего не понимал в жизни до этого самого дня. До этой секунды. Потому что если и есть что-то в жизни интересное, то сводится оно к тому, чтобы не сойти с ума. Несмотря ни на что.  
Сказав эти слова, Гордей театрально поклонился и объявил, что на этот раз дошел до концовки. Теперь он готов выслушать любую критику. Леня так же театрально поаплодировал, затем сказал, что история крайне интересная и замечательная, но журнал вряд ли согласится принять столь откровенный вариант.  
\- Хотя… Ты же у нас мастер эпатажа, тебе могут и простить.  
Гордей улыбнулся, покачал головой и подытожил:  
\- Да нет Леня. Все это туфта. Было уже, было. Ничего нового.  
\- Было? А мне сюжет показался оригинальным. Ладно, все равно стоит выпить за смелого мальчика Айзу. Пойду, налью по рюмочке, - и Леня помчался на кухню.  
\- Оригинальный сюжет? – бросил Гордей в пустоту. - Да нет, все это было. Со мной же и было. И Айза не сошел с ума, он выжил, выбрался, вырос. Стал известным писателем Гордеем Деникиным. А кто-то это понял и прислал весточку.  
Гордей рассмеялся, подошел к столу, снова достал фотографию из конверта и внимательно изучил ее. Сомнений не было – на снимке он сам. Кадр монтажный – не было в лесу камер, он уверен, но они были напичканы по всему периметру лабиринта, домика и территории перед ним.  
\- И что это нам дает? – спросил Гордей сам себя и тут же ответил: - А то, что видео существует. Если все записи не сгорели вместе с домом, который я любезно сжег, то сигнал передавался куда-то еще. Туда, откуда передали привет.  
Гордей снова рассмеялся. Улыбка его стала шире.  
\- И что это значит? – задался он новым вопросом.  
\- А это значит, - Гордей попытался закрыть рот руками, чтобы не произносить вслух, но подлые слова звучали в его голове: - Это значит, самое интересное только начинается!


End file.
